1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display capable of preventing the generation of screen distortion caused by a thick film phenomenon that occurs when the internal surface of a panel is coated with a first absorbing member and of increasing light efficiency to improve contrast, and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Recently, various small and light flat panel displays (FPD) capable of reducing weight and volume that are disadvantages of cathode ray tubes (CRT) have been developed. FPDs include liquid crystal displays (LCD), light emitting displays (LED), field emission displays (FED), and plasma display panels (PDP).
Among the FPDs, the LEDs are used over a wide range of temperatures, are resistant to shock and vibration, and have a wide viewing angle and high response speed so that it is possible to provide high quality moving images. Therefore, the LEDs are spotlighted as next generation FPDs.
The LED can be categorized as an organic light emitting display using an organic light emitting diode and an inorganic light emitting display using an inorganic light emitting diode. The organic light emitting diode includes an anode electrode, a cathode electrode, and an organic emission layer positioned between the anode electrode and the cathode electrode to emit light by combination of electrons and holes. The inorganic light emitting diode includes an inorganic emission layer, for example, an emission layer formed of PN junction semiconductor unlike the organic light emitting diode.
The organic light emitting display includes a substrate on which an image display unit including at least one organic light emitting diode is formed and a panel formed on the substrate to seal the image display unit. The internal surface of the panel that faces the organic light emitting diode is coated with an absorbing member for absorbing moisture that can be received from the outside of the organic light emitting display.
In order to have the internal surface of the panel coated with the absorbing member, a spraying method or a screen printing method can be used. In accordance with the spraying method, a nozzle is used to form an absorbing member of uniform shape and thickness. In accordance with the screen printing method, after a net-shaped metal sheet is masked, an absorbing member of a desired shape is printed onto the internal surface of the panel using a squeeze.
However, when the absorbing member is formed using the screen printing method among the above-described methods, a thick film phenomenon in which the circumference of the absorbing member is thicker due to the compression force of the squeeze or the viscosity of the absorbing member occurs. The thick film phenomenon causes a difference in refractive indexes of the absorbing member so that screen distortion occurs. When the above-described spraying method is used, a dropping phenomenon occurs in a region, in particular, in the circumference of the absorbing member with which the internal surface of the panel is coated. Therefore, screen distortion may be caused even when the absorbing member is formed using the spraying method. Furthermore, the light emitted from the organic light emitting diode may not be transmitted only through the front of the panel but through the both sides of the panel. Therefore, emission efficiency may deteriorate.